


It's Fire On Fire

by UniversallyEcho



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But we all know how that is bound to turn out, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Rowan, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Rowan Fricks-centric, Rowan tries to resist Brandon's charms, Slytherin Brandon, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: “You know you should drop by for the Yule ball”, he states before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Rowan scoffs.“And why would I do that?”“If you’re so speechless looking at me now, I can’t wait to see your reaction when you see me in a tux.”Or; When Rowan's friends told her she would fall head over heels for Brandon Darrow, she didn't think they meant it literally.





	It's Fire On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarka_stically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarka_stically/gifts), [raybanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybanned/gifts).



> //Fire on fire would normally kill us / But with this much desire, together, we're winners//
> 
> Title was taken from the song Fire On Fire by Sam Smith.

It was a quiet day in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, something that had become much more common since the graduation of the infamous golden trio over a decade ago. Rowan sometimes tried to imagine what she would have done if she was at the school during those times. As a gryffindor, during her first year, Rowan accused the sorting hat to be a hoax.

 

No one could imagine how the timid, passive brunette with her nose to floor and forever wavering gaze could ever be considered brave and daring. However, much like all teenagers, as years went by she grew into herself and, while still quiet, Rowan became more courageous. Standing up against bullies, speaking out to voice her thoughts and, even sometimes, carelessly putting herself in danger to protect others.

 

She had just finished her last lesson of the day, Herbology, and was headed to put away her books before joining the others in the dining hall. Rowan shivered as she grabbed a sweater before hurrying to reach her friends. As the year inched closer and closer to Christmas, the days grew shorter and the air more chilly.

 

Rowan’s always loved winter, the snow, the frozen icicles and more importantly, that feeling of constant magic in the air. She knows she can do actual magic now, but it isn’t the same. One thing she didn’t love was the nonstop chatter of the Yule Ball. It seemed there was no way she could escape the shrill screams of girls when their crush asked them out. Or the watchful whispers of ‘who will wear what’. It was like as soon as December 1st came around, people suddenly got possessed and could no longer hold a conversation on any other topic.

 

As Hogwarts modernized, so did the houses. No longer did houses have to sit together through all meetings and announcements and instead were free to roam as they please. Not to mention that muggleborns were no longer looked down upon but instead celebrated for being different.

 

As she moved through the crowds of hustling witches and wizards, Rowan spotted Hailey and the others at a table to the far left. Hailey was a muggleborn hufflepuff, kind and loyal. She was the first to befriend Rowan when she entered the school and quickly added more people to their small group while building her own status as a popular and determined young witch.

 

When Hailey entered her sixth year at hogwarts, she had very specific goals in mind. She’d already been made Prefect and climbed her way to the top of the social ladder. She was now starting her new task of planning the Yule ball. Unlike Rowan, her ideas of a perfect life at Hogwarts was not keeping to herself but instead leaving behind a legacy.

 

“I’m telling you, you should just ask him out”. Elisia, a blunt slytherin who Rowan has come to know as her own sister, replied to a frazzled Hailey.

 

“No way, he doesn’t like me,” Hailey shook her head. “Maybe I can just jinx him into dancing with me. At least once, then I’ll consider it a success”. At that Rowan sat down beside Hailey before raising her eyebrows to ask for an explanation.

 

Elisia’s boyfriend of more than a year, Ash, replied in the most unimpressed and monotone voice, “Hailey wants to go to the ball with Hawk but since he hasn’t asked her, she thinks he doesn’t like her”.  Rowan almost felt bad for the poor guy, having to listen to this all day must be exhausting.

 

“Hailey, Hawk isn’t like the guys you normally go for. He isn’t affected by a smile and a hair twirl. If you want to go with him, he’s going to want you to ask. That’s why you liked him so much in the first place. Remember?” At that Hailey solemnly nods her head. She seems ready to proclaim her decision on the matter when an obnoxious voice interrupts their conversation.

 

“Hailey! We can’t be late to this meeting, we need to make more decorations!”

 

With rising popularity came cliques and the “in-crowd”. Unfortunately Bree was one of the new friends Hailey made during her first year at school. They met through leadership seminars and hiking groups, all of which bored Rowan to no end. When they first all met together, it was a disaster. Rowan was used to it now though, she understood Hailey has her group with Rowan but also another posse filled with immature jocks and bubblegum chewing airheads. ‘Huh, maybe she was little judgemental’.

 

While those needed for the Yule Ball emergency meeting pack up and get ready to leave, Rowan watches Brandon Darrow make himself comfortable directly in front of her.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Eating. It’s a free country after all isn't it?”

 

“Unfortunately” Rowan responds driley.

 

Brandon Darrow was an enigma to Rowan. He spent his time strutting around the school, like an alpha male waiting to catch his prey. He was captain of the Quidditch team, top of his class and could land any girl he wanted to. Anyone could see he was absolutely gorgeous, with his dark soft curls and sparkling eyes. She could see herself with him but the problem was he knew how good looking he was and came off as arrogant and self-centered. Not to mention the amount of times Rowan had to hear him torment her, slutshaming her mom for sleeping with a teacher and belittling her for not standing up for herself. He had matured now and apologized for all he’s done but that doesn’t necessarily mean he changed. He couldn’t be trusted. At least that's what she told herself.

 

Instead of eating his food Brandon puts an elbow on the table and leans forward, inches away from Rowans face. It takes every cell in her body to not move away from his searching eyes. Instead she holds her breath and manages a, what she hopes is believable, glare. Brandon must have found what he was looking for because he relaxes back into his chair with a smirk.

 

“You know you should drop by for the Yule ball”, he states before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Rowan scoffs.

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“If you’re so speechless looking at me now, I can’t wait to see your reaction when you see me in a tux.”

 

Rowan opens her mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark but before she can Brandon smiles one last time then walks off, leaving his food tray behind.

 

“I can’t believe him, seriously who does think he is?” Rowan sighs, shaking her head, and looks to Elisia and Ash only to see amused faces.

 

“What?” She asks self consciously, she couldn’t have possibly been that obvious right?  

 

“Nothing, nothing at all” Was all she got back as her answer.

 

Rowan busies herself with finishing her lunch instead of looking at their knowing faces. The rest of day went by quite slowly as Rowan kept thinking back to her interaction earlier with Brandon and as soon as she knew it, it was time for her to meet up with Hailey who was finishing making Yule Ball preparations.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rowan knew planning a ball would probably mean a lot of work, however she didn’t expect to see the gym filled with people in groups hunched over glossy banner paper and buckets of paint. The amount of tension caused by needing to perfect a paint stroke or carefully cover the letters in glitter was ridiculous. Maybe if she walked out really slowly no one would notice her disappearance? She’s sure Hailey wouldn’t mind. Okay, maybe she would but after a couple litres of milkshakes she would probably get over it. Before Rowan could make a run for it she senses a familiar presence.

 

“What a coincidence, we meet again”. Rowan doesn’t have to turn around to recognize the person behind the voice. The same person who had granted his presence earlier that day.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were too cool for school events”. Rowan says whirling around to face Brandon. She was already irritated enough by the strange sensations she would feel everytime he was around. She didn’t want to deal with this right now. Whatever feelings Brandon was forcing on her would go away eventually if he would just leave her alone for a while.

 

“Says you, Mrs. ‘Balls are for the shallow and egotistic’”. Rowan scoffs.

 

“Yes, well I wasn't wrong was I?” Brandon cocks his head to the side, confused by the statement. Rowan would like to blame his enchanting eyes and the small upturn of his lips for what she does next but it was probably just her prideful gryffindor spirit. Rowan steps forward, closing the space between the two until there's just a foot separating them. “You're here”.

 

Instead of moving back, like Rowan thought he would, he moves forward smoothly. If Rowan let out a breath she’s sure he would feel it. That’s how close she was to his lips.

 

“At least i'm not too self conscious to actually put myself out there”. Rowan was so caught up in the moment that when the words finally hit her they slammed into her chest like a brick wall. Of course! Of course, right as she thinks she’s getting somewhere with him he goes and says something like that. Sure she was used to banter but that sounded too bitter to come from a place of lightheartedness. Rowan leans back about to walk away when her foot gets caught and she stumbles backwards. Brandon is quick to slip a hand against her waist in hopes of pulling her back up. It was too late though, because as Rowan was falling the paint bucket her foot had bumped against spilled, creating a chaotic mess of swirly red and green all over the newly designed banner. Rowan has no time to reflect on the proximity of Brandons face to her own or even the warm feeling of his palm against her when one of the staff let’s out a piercing sound before stomping toward them.

 

“What on earth have you done? Do you have any idea how long my students took making these?” Her voice got louder as she went on about the disgrace they just brought upon the school and honestly, Rowan truly felt terrible but she had to admit, the length of which this teacher cared about a piece of paper was kind of funny. Brandon made matters worse because as she glanced through the corner of her eye to look at him she could tell he was doing an even worse job of looking serious. Brandon’s eyes met with hers and before she knew it, giggles were falling from her mouth. She tried to stop them, she really did, but once Brandon joined in there was no way to hold back their laughter.

 

“It’s great you two are finding this so amusing. Maybe when you explain why both Gryffindor and Slytherin lost 50 house points, your friends will find it just as hilarious”. The statement quickly sobers Rowan and Brandon both up. The two look at each other before protesting.

 

“Wait, we can make up for it!”

 

“There’s no need to deduct any points, come on let’s talk this through!”

 

“Please will do anything you need!”

 

The final offering seems to get the teachers attention worrying Rowan. Sure she meant what she said, Gryffindors could get quite nasty when it came to winning the house cup and if it came out that they lost because of her, she’s not quite sure she would live to walk another day. That being said, the teacher had an unsettling glimmer of evil in her eye.

 

“I suppose I could allow you to finish preparing the yule ball in exchange for not deducting any points.” Rowan sighed a breath of relief. ‘Wait! Did she just say finish preparing?’

 

“Yes that’ll work well” The teacher nods to herself as she continues, “most of the decorations and planning are done. I expect you two to work together to put finishing touches on everything and put everything up. While she heads to inform the others of the great news, Rowan and Brandon stay still in shock.

 

Two students who couldn’t care less about the ball were left to handle the delicate details of the most anticipated event at this school. ‘She’ll have to be in the same room as him for longer than she thought won’t she?’

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It turns out Hailey was enjoying being a part of the Yule Ball committee a lot less than Rowan had anticipated. Instead of being met with angry words or the silent treatment, Hailey looked as if she had just won the lottery. It was in that moment Rowan knew, she was doomed.

 

“Oh please, I was doing it for the good reputation. Once everyone saw how great the ball turned out, I would be applauded”. Rowan stares at Hailey, unable to decide on the right emotion to react with. “But now, I get the recognition without having to deal with the stress of perfecting the ball and dealing with bimbos. Don’t get me wrong, they are great partners to gossip with but even I can’t stand to be in their proximity for more than an hour”.

 

Hailey must notice the look of dread on Rowan’s face and is quick to nudge her shoulder with her own and reassure, “It won’t be the bad, I’ll even help you with most of it”. Rowan glances at her friend appreciatively before taking her hand and dragging her up. If she was going to be in charge of this event, she might as well make it the best Yule ball to ever exist.

 

“Come on, you can show me how to properly hang up streamers”. And that’s how the two spent the rest of their weekend. Chatting on the floor of the hall surrounded by half finished decorations. It had been years since the girls were able to spend some time with each other. One on one. With no boys or ‘in crowds’ to distract you. Rowan supposes that if anything good came from her punishment it would be this.

 

“So how much has Brandon actually helped out so far?” Rowan scoffs at the concept. She doesn’t even think she’s seen Brandon since the two were forcibly given this responsibility. It wouldn’t be surprising if he started ignoring her just to get out of it.

 

“I can speak to him for you” at the look of disbelief  Rowan gives Hailey, Hailey faces her body more towards her and continues, “I’m serious. I’m technically in the same friend group as him. I can tell him how messed up it is that he isn’t helping”.

 

“No, then he’ll just call me a coward for not doing it myself”.

 

“Why do you suddenly care so much what he thinks?”

 

“I don’t, I just - ”. But she couldn’t finish the sentence. Why did she care what he thought?  It’s not like they were friends, or even acquaintances for that matter. Yet Rowan didn’t want him to think lowly of her.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll speak to him about tomorrow”.

 

Hailey doesn’t seem very convinced but she still, thankfully, drops the subject. It’s not until the next morning when Rowan’s wandering through the garden’s when she spots Brandon, sitting on stone steps with Trevor and Sean. Rowan watches as he uses a hand to push back his brown curls, his eyes squinting adorbly as the wind sweeps across his face. It’s then that he turns his face and spots Rowan. Rowan takes a deep breath, raises her head and forces her feet to move towards him. She can do this, she just has to be firm.

 

“To what do I owe this surprise visit?” Brandon asks, while leaning back on the palms of his hands, relaxed.

 

“You need to help with the decorations for the yule ball. I can’t do it alone and it’s partly you're fault I have to do it all anyways, so meet me in the halls after classes so we can create a schedule”. She waits for him to object but is met with his silence and an eyebrow raise instead. He seems almost with impressed with her directness.

 

“I don’t know? I’m not the one who knocked over the paint”. Rowan rolls her eyes. She spots Sean kick at Brandon’s calve.

 

“Don’t be an asshole, I’m pretty certain Rowan only did it because of something you did and I wasn’t even there”. Rowan knew there was a reason she always liked Sean. Ever since he was rejected by Hailey they hadn’t had the chance to speak much but she knew he was a good guy. His only mistake was falling in love with a girl who was too busy caught up in popularity and figuring out who she truly was, to love him back. Sean looks back at Rowan and gives her a small smile which she gladly returns. Just then, Brandon hops off the steps and thrusts his hand out.

 

“I’ll make a deal with you, I’ll help if you agree to be my date”. Rowan doesn’t even look at his hand before turning to walk away but hesitates before turning back. In the time that she had taken to pause, Brandon had managed to catch up with her. He stood before her now, his dark hair falling across his forehead and mouth crooked into that aggravating smile he always gave her, no matter how blatantly she dismissed him. Rowan realized that she should have ignored him from the moment they made eye contact. She also knows she should definitely continue walking now, and cut off any remainder of this conversation. Yet, as the small sliver of sunlight, that appeared magically despite the snowy weather, danced from his tousled hair to the his slightly pink nose and dusted cheeks, Rowan felt her lips curve. “You don’t think I already have a date?”

 

“Please, any girl would drop whoever asked them once given the opportunity to go with me”. She knew he was just teasing, because of the amusement curving his lips. Also because he wasn’t a jerk—as much as Rowan sometimes wished he were. Rejecting Brandon again and again would be so much easier if he’d stop revealing redeeming qualities. Qualities that made Rowan want to swoon, so she decided on her answer. An answer, first year Rowan could never imagine giving to Brandon Darrow. She feels immediately reassured about her decision when his smile spread to his, irritatingly bright, eyes.  

 

“Shake on it” was his only response. And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> It took a very long time but I finally managed to finish and I've got to say I'm quite proud of the end product. It's also a solid thousand words longer than my other Browan fic so I'm quite proud of myself. It was actually originally going to be even longer than this. I was going to have them actually attend the ball but I think this was a quite sweet ending. Also, thank you so much to everyone who liked and commented on my other work! Feel free to also give me any suggestions you might have for what to write next. And a huge thank you to @romkole on tumblr for inspiring this fic.
> 
> Now I'm definitely going to continue writing Browan fanfiction but I've recently also gotten into the show Deadly Class. It's kind of like season 3 of T@gged but with more violence. I would recommend it to everyone! I'm also going to start writing some Petra/Billy/Lex fanfics. Unfortunately, the show has not been renewed for a second season so if any of you guys have twitter, tweet #renewdeadlyclass


End file.
